doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:4ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2013 2014 (Latinoamérica) (25 episodios) }} La cuarta temporada de MAD fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 1 de abril de 2013 y finalizó el 2 de diciembre de 2013. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 3 de febrero de 2014 y finalizó el 27 de octubre del mismo año, esta temporada consistió de 24 episodios de 11 minutos de duración y 1 episodio de 24 minutos de duración. Cabe mencionar también que esta es la temporada final de la serie. Además, esta temporada es la primera y única en ser doblada en SDI Media de México, después de haberse doblado sus 3 primeras temporadas en Sensaciones Sónicas. Temporada anterior: Anexo:3ª temporada de MAD Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Alejandro Villeli *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Alondra Hidalgo *Analiz Sánchez *Armando Coria *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Bardo Miranda *Benjamín Rivera *Bruno Coronel *Carlos Díaz *Carlos Hernández *Carlos Segundo *César Árias *César Garduza *Cony Madera *Cristina Hernández *Cynthia Alfonzo *Dafnis Fernández *Daniel Abundis *Dulce Guerrero *Edson Matus *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Ménez *Elsa Covián *Emilio Treviño *Enrique Cervantes *Erica Edwards *Erick Salinas *Ernesto Lezama *Esteban Siller *Francisco Colmenero *Gabriel Pingarrón *Gabriela Guzmán *Gaby Cárdenas *Gaby Willer *Gerardo Vázquez *Germán Fabregat *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Herman López *Hiromi Hayakawa *Humberto Solórzano *Humberto Vélez *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Irina Indigo *Irwin Daayán *Isabel Romo *Jaime Vega *Javier Olguín *Javier Rivero *Jessica Ángeles *Jorge Badillo *José Antonio Macías *José Antonio Toledano *José Arenas *José Luis Miranda *José Luis Orozco *Karina Altamirano *Karla Falcón *Katalina Múzquiz *Laura Ayala *Laura Torres *Leonardo García *Leyla Rangel *Lety Amezcua *Liliana Barba *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Lupita Leal *Magda Giner *Manuel Campuzano *María Fernanda Morales *Mario Arvizu *Mario Castañeda *Mario Filio *Mayra Arellano *Melissa Gedeón *Miguel Ángel Leal *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Moisés Iván Mora *Óscar Flores *Óscar Gómez *Paco Mauri *Raúl Anaya *Raymundo Armijo *Rebeca Gómez *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Mendiola *Rossy Aguirre *Rubén Trujillo *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Susana Moreno *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Víctor Ugarte *Yolanda Vidal Personajes episódicos El cambio de estudio provocó varios cambios en el elenco: *Daniel Urbán que hacia los insertos y la presentación, fueron cedidos a Mario Castañeda. *Julián Lavat deja de hacer los anuncios recurrentes, siendo cedido por varios actores (mayormente Moisés Iván Mora y Mario Castañeda). *Héctor Moreno deja de hacer el Calendario de MADeventos, siendo cedido a Mario Castañeda. Episodio #79: Linkong / Mi Pequeño Brony y Bernstein ' (''Linkong / Rainbow Dash and Bernstein) Episodio #80: '''Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane y Kate (Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate) Episodio #81: Gandalf el demoledor / La Teoria del Big Bird (Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory) Episodio #82: Les the Miz / El Factor Lex '(''Les the Miz / The Lex Factor) Trivia: En este episodio Gargamel Seria el ultimo papel de Esteban Siller Episodio #83: '''Papá / 1600 Finn (Papa / 1600 Finn) Trivia: En este episodio Esteban Siller ya no interpretó a Gargamel debido a su Fallecimiento, fue reemplazado por Germán Fabregat Episodio #84: G.I.G.I Joe / Perro con Bitácora (G.I E.I Joe / Dog with a Capitain's Log) Episodio #85: Superescape del Planeta Tierra / El Mentalista X '("S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist'') Episodio #86: '''PO-blivion / Elemental, mi querida sombrilla (PO-blivion / Umbrellamentary) Episodio #87: Tiburón, el Poderoso / Spock, con el viejo Spock ' (''Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off their Spockers) Episodio #88: 'Jacks los Mata Gigantes / La voz mas hermosa ' (Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beatiful Voice) Episodio #89: ' El Gran Batsby / Big Time Rush buscando oro ' (The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush) Episodio #90: '''La Caída de la Primera Casa Blanca ''/ Dinastía McPato (''First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty) Episodio #91: Después de Beto / Downtown Shaggy ' (''After Bert / Downtown Shaggy) Episodio #92: 'El Llanero y Rango / Cual Doctor Who es la línea? ' (Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?) Episodio #93: '''Iron Manso 3 / Monsters Community (Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Comunnity) Episodio #94: Star Trek: En la babosidad / Stark Tank '(''Star Bleech Into Dumbness / Stark Tank) Episodio #95: '''Flash y furioso / Salvado por la Adele (The Flash and the Furious / Saved by Adele) Episodio #96: Mi peor es nada es un zombie / ¿Alguien tiene que irse de GoA? ' (Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone have to GoA? ) Episodio #97: 'Luchadores del Pacífico / Horton y el Misterio de los Quién ' (''Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit!) thumb|right|140 px|MAD Temporada 4 Episodio #98: '''Guerra Mundial ZZZ / SHAZAM! y Cat (World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat) Episodio #99: Doraline / Monster Mashville (Doraline / Monster Mashville) Episodio #100: MAD de acero / Sanjay y Krang / El Peor Show de todos (MAD's 100th Episode Special ft. MAD of Steel / Sanjay and Krang / Worst Show Ever) Episodio #101: Wolverine: Aburrido / Debajo del Bobo ' (''Dullverine / Under the Dumb) Episodio #102: 'Los Juegos aún tengo hambre / Agentes de P.I.T.U.F.O. ' (Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F.) Episodio #103: '''El Juego de Alfred / Somos Hombres X (Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men) Curiosidades *Alejandro Villeli, Analiz Sánchez, Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Benjamín Rivera, Carlos Hernández, Elsa Covián, Gabriela Guzmán, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Herman López, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Karina Altamirano, Magda Giner, Miguel Ángel Ruiz, Óscar Flores, Rossy Aguirre y Yolanda Vidal son los únicos actores originales de las 3 primeras temporadas que regresan a doblar personajes en MAD, a pesar del cambio de estudio. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s